Zelos for Sale
by The Comatose Writer
Summary: only fifty gald


_This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please don't bash me to hard._

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did Dawn would never have been made.

"Please let me out" Zelos said from inside then cage.

Sheena was pretending not to hear him. "Please". _God, shut up you stupid pervert._

"Come one Sheena at least put me in a bigger cage.".

Sighing Sheena turned to look at her captive. He deserved this for sneaking into her bath. Sadly however, even though they were sitting on the side of the road no one wanted to buy him.

Getting up from her small wooden chair she waked over to the cage and stopped the watch the look of gratitude and happiness on Zelos's face before stopping to pick up the sign.

And just as quickly as it appeared Zelos's look disappeared.

_Hmm let's see if we can't make this more tempting. _Smiling Sheena crossed out the original price and added a new one.

After ending with a flourish she showed the new sign to Zelos "fifty gald? I'm insulted"!

Rolling her eyes Sheena glared at him and leaned closer to the bars. "I really don't care. You crossed the line and this is your punishment."

"Yes but fifty gald? That's a low blow." He began making flowing motions down his body "after all this is worth so much more".

"I hope one of your fans buys you. The way they go after you it should be fun".

Zelos began to pout and once again Sheena did not care. But she did take a small satisfaction from his misery. Putting the sign back she felt her work was done.

Striding back to her chair she felt the stairs from others on the street. "If you want to buy come to me, if not move along." She said this with venom. She didn't like being stared at.

As they began to move along one young girl stood there with her head cocked to the side. "Zelos? Sheena? …What's going on?" Her clear blue eyes showing the activity of her recently freed soul.

"Presea!" Sheena jumped up and strode over to the girl giving her a hug.

Ruffling Prussia's pink hair Sheena got up from her kneeling position and looked at the small girl.

While she may be was more then eight years older she only looked like she was twelve. Under normal circumstances Sheena would have envied her ability to look so young. But Presea had never been a normal girl.

"Say Presea, how would you like to buy Zelos? You could have him help you in your lumberjack work."

You could almost hear Zelos's heart stop.

"He's two weak. He'll waste time." Sheena smiled she knew how hard it was for her to talk even now.

"You've got a point but cheap labor is still worth it." Sheena glanced at Zelos's white face. He was clearly afraid, it was almost enough to make her feel sorry. Almost.

"Well, lumber jacking is just physical labor. So he won't be at all useful." Sighing she readjusted the axe on her back. "Well I hope you make a good deal".

Walking off, her pigtails bouncing Presea was gone from their sight the moment she turned the corner.

Sheena turned to smile at Zelos, "Well that's one of our friends down. Think your luck will be any better with the others? I don't".

"You never know. Most of them like me more then you". Zelos put up a smiling façade hoping he was right.

Running through the streets a small spiky haired boy came crashing to a halt right before slamming into Sheena.

His silver hair rising up and down with his heaving breaths, Genis looked like he was about to say something but stopped when he saw the strange sight before him.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked now somewhat wishing he stayed in the hotel.

"Sheena locked me in here for no reason and plans to sell me." Sounding rather angry his eyes flicked to Sheena watching her.

"I highly doubt that your innocent" as he spoke his eyes traveled up the man in pink.

"And you'd be right. You catch on quickly." Smiling she gestured to the sign "so how about it?"

Zelos was happy that Genis actually seemed to be considering the offer. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't work out. And he'd be right.

"Tempting, I could make him do all manner of things. But Raine says I'm not aloud to take weird people home. She still hasn't forgiven me for brining home Lloyd."

"Well, that's alright. It'll be more fun for me anyway".

Shrugging his shoulders Genis sighed then smiled. "What ever floats your boat".

"Great first Presea abandons me to her. Now you" sighing Zelos prayed someone would come soon.

That got his attention "Presea! Where!?". His eyes lit up with exited anticipation and happiness.

"That way" said Zelos lifting a finger and watching Genis sprint off "I hope his crush works out for him."

It wasn't more then a few minutes later that Raine ran by and he saw his chance.

She was obviously looking for someone as she ran through the streets her eyes scanning every inch of ground around her.

Whatever she was looking for she did not expect to find this, and ended up falling flat on her face.

Getting up she dusted herself off and stared at the two of them. "I hope you're not in there by choice Zelos."

Sheena couldn't stop herself from laughing at this; mainly because she could actually imagine Zelos doing, albeit with slight changes. "No. No, this is his punishment."

"Right. What did he-" but she was cut short as her jaw dropped when Zelos began to try making seductive posses.

"Come on you know want me. I can do anything you want around the school. Besides I've always had a thing for teachers". Zelos smiled leaning closer to the bars, "So how about it?"

"I don't think the parents would be to happy with you near their children", Sheena said kicking the cage so Zelos fell backwords.

"I hate to break it to you Zelos, but she's right. Maybe someone else can come and help you." Looking up and down the street she sighed, sounding like she'd given up "Have you possibly seen Genis, he snuck out of lessons."

"He ran off towards Presea in the direction of the weapon shop." Sheena said pointing in the right direction.

Nodding Raine ran off twirling her staff like she was going to hit him with it.

Next came Zelos's biggest hope yet, Regal.

Striding down the street with grocery bags in his arms and a lopsided chef hat on Regal seemed the least surprised by Zelos's situation "I had heard there was something going on down here but I didn't expect this".

"Hey Regal, the Lezerano Company has a lot of money right?"

Regal nodded

"Then how about doing an old friend a favor? Wanna get me out of hear?" Smiling Zelos leaned forward hopefully.

"If I do will you carry these back for me?" Zelos's answering nod was almost immediate.

"Wait Regal" Sheena jumped into the conversation with another glare from Zelos, "doesn't the Lezerano company frown on slave labor? Should the president be involved with this kind of thing?"

Realizing she had a point Regal sighed, "You're right, sorry Zelos. Maybe someone else can help you". And readjusting his bags he walked away.

Turning to look at a smug Sheena, Zelos shook his head "I'm not getting out of this easily, am I?"

The look on her face was answer enough.

"Nope not a chance. Unless….."

Zelos knew what this unless was, he just had to hope it would come along soon. Flanior was cold, even more so now as it began to snow.

There came Zelos's shining ray of hope. Sheena's crush and his best friend, just hopefully he could get him out of this.

As he walked up to them they saw two cups in his hands, "Hey guys, what's going on? I saw every body stop here from the window, and since Raine left I decided to-".

"Zelos are you alright? What happened Sheena?" Walking closer to the ninja he cocked his head in interest while she concealed a blush.

"It. It doesn't matter", she stammered.

"You sure?" he said leaning closer, oblivious to his effect on her.

"Yeah" she said rather quickly her blush deepening.

"Hey Lloyd how about doing a buddy a favor and springing me from this joint" Zelos said not wanting to get his hopes to high though.

"Sorry, Zelos but I'm broke. But here" Lloyd said handing Zelos the cup, "have some hot chocolate." Zelos sighed and accepted the cup with thanks.

Seconds later a loud slap echoed through the air followed by Genis's cries. Lloyd looked around as he felt Raine getting nearer. Handing Sheena the other cup he ran down the street.

Looking down at the cup Sheena realized Lloyd had already sipped form it, you could even see from where. Leaning closer to the cup Sheena was about to press her lips to the cup before jerking away and blushing furiously.

Looking over at Zelos she saw him sipping from his cup and smirking at her. "Oh shut up".

Zelos smiled enjoying this, she was cute when she got flustered.

However he couldn't enjoy himself for to long as now his only hope was on Colette. And let's face she wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. _Though I could use that to my advantage._

As luck would have it she was returning from the church that very moment. "Hey Colette!" Zelos called out to her.

Apparently she didn't hear him, as she went along walking until she crashed into a confused Sheena.

"Oh um, sorry Sheena!" said Colette bowing quickly "Sorry."

"Please it was an accident, don't apologize" Sheena said throwing her hands up to soothe the girl. _Geez how did they live with her?_

"Right, sorry" she said turning to look at Zelos, "Are you alright Zelos?! Are you in trouble? Can I help?" all of this was said in one breath so it took Zelos a minute to figure out.

"I'm fine, my sweet" Zelos spoke turning on his charm. "But if you would, do me the favor of getting me out?"

As Colette began to reach for her purse Sheena jumped in "It's alright Colette I was just about to buy him". _I can let this pervert go with her._

"No, it's alright the priests gave a little money before I left." She smiled "besides I don't think Zelos wants to put you out of your money". She smiled "why don't we let him choose?"

Zelos looked at the both of them as Sheena realized she lost. Knowing the obvious answer he smiled and pointed to Colette. Smiling that ever present smile she let him out of the cage, "Don't worry I don't really have anything you need to do". Sheena watched them go with a disappointed look.

Five minutes later Colette met someone who needed a piano moved. And she just happened to have available labor.

"Martel help me".


End file.
